The love he said shouldn't be
by AngelBrookeSnape
Summary: It had been six years since Hermione had transferred to Hogwarts it is her seventh year and she thought it would be as normal as any other year until she starts to act strange twards her potions Professor and defend him whenever someone insults him.


It had been 6 years since Hermione had transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang she couldn't help but smile as she lay on her bed remembering the day she'd gotten the letter. She had been lying on her bed on the verg of sleep when she heard her mother calling from the bottom of the stairs "coming" she remembered saying rolling her eyes as she made her way down the steps only to meet her mother halfway "your hogwarts transfer letters are here dear" her mother said her voice calmer now " thanks mom''. As she went bolting back up the stairs into her room _this is it_ she thought as she opened the envelope...

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that your request from

Dermstrang school of the magical arts to Hogwarts school

of witchcraft and wizardry has been accepted and you will

now serve your remaining years at our school. We hope you

have not changed your mind and hope to see you soon.

sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hermione remembered smiling she knew Hogwarts would be better than Dermstrag and she knew she'd make them the best years of her life. She remembered laying back down on her bed and thinking about how just a few moments ago she was sure hogwarts had denied her with only one day left. Wait! "MOM!" she yelled, then within a few minutes, she was was joined by her mother. "Yes dear" her mother asked. "When are w-er I mean there is only one day until school and I havent gotten my things" she stumbled out. "Yes dear, I know, your father is going to take you tomorrow for them", her mother said walking out the door. Hermione awoke from her flash back at the mention of her father. _My father_, she thought. Her father was a brilliant man, so hard working yet still a muggle, trying to fit into a wizards world and doing a smashing job anyone would say. She knew he'd be taking her again this year with her mother being gone on business. He was the only one left in the house and even though she was almost 17, her father still didn't approve of her going to diagon alley alone. "Anyone could come up from one of those darker alleys and grab you," her father would say. Hermione couldn't help but laughing as she imagined her father, squeaky voiced, pointing a finger at her after she'd asked to go out with her friends Harry, Ron and Draco. As always she would ask, and as always he would say no, as her mother would say yes, and then they would spend the night playfully arguing about who was right. Hermione looked at the clock and rubbed her eyes when she saw it read 1:30 am. _I've got to get to bed_ she thought walking over to her dresser and pulling out her night clothes. Climbing into her comfy bed, she was soon sound asleep.

Hermione woke to the sunlight coming through her window. She yelled at herself in her mind for forgetting to close them last night, but quickly got over it when she saw the snowy owl setting calmly on her dresser with a letter laying beside it. She jumped out of bed and ran over to retrieve it. She knew who it was from just by the hard-to-read handwriting on the back, she gave a small smile and then opened it...

Dear Hermione,

Ron, Draco and Me are going to Diagon Alley today to get our things, Do you think you can make it? Ask your dad.

Harry

Hermionie put the letter down and opened her top drawer and pulled out a treat for hedwig and watched her as she flew out the window heading back to the burrow. When she couldn't see the brilliant owl anymore she shut her window, drawled her curtains and then ran down the stairs to ask her dad when they where leaving.

"Dad!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Dad you home?" she yelled, as she walked into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to yell again when she noticed a note laying on the kitchen counter.

Hermione,

Went to the store to buy a welcome home gift for your mother, wont be back to take you shopping, thought this one time you could go with your friends.

Dad

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. She started to regret sending hedwig on her way before coming downstairs, but knew it was too late to do anything about it now. She started to get worried. She didn't have any clue how she was going to get her stuff, or even get to school. She figured if she didn't show up at hogwarts they would send her an owl asking why she'd missed the train, but then there was the matter of her school supplies. She sat at the kitchen table for a while to think, but couldn't come up with a single thing. It was about an hour later, her father hadn't come back and she still hadn't come up with a plan. She was beginning to feel hopeless when she heard a crash in what sounded like her bedroom. She bolted up the stairs only to find Ron Weasley standing in her room. "We got an owl from Dumbledore, he said you might need a ride, don't know how he knew-". "Oh Ron" Hermione interrupted running over to Ron, "im just glad your here" she finished, trapping him in a hug. "Harry and Draco are here somewhere...might be waiting in the car with the rest of us", Ron said struggling to talk. Hermione let go, "Ronald don't tell me your driving that car to school again, you almost got expelled last time!" Hermione yelled. "Relax, dad drives us every year now that they don't make the floo powder in our price range", Ron replied turning a little red. "Come on let's go, don't want to keep everyone waiting," ron said quickly, and they walked out of the room, Hermione shutting the door behind her. "Good to see you again Hermione," Mr. Weasley said while she was struggling to get into the car. "A bit of a tight squeeze I know, but we'll manage, it's not far now", Mrs. Weasley said noticing her struggle. Soon Hermione had squeezed into the back seat of the old car and they where on their way.

Hermione was setting between Fred and Ron who were both trying to talk over the top of her head, which was getting sort of annoying, but she delt with it leaning over so they could see each other. "How much futher is it Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked setting back up cutting of the twos converstation. "Not much longer now dear" she said talking from the front seat. "Hey dad whats that up there", ron said pointing to the sky. "It looks like a...DRAGON!" Mrs. weasley yelled. "Thats not just any dragon, thats the dragon that was asigned to my office. If I dont get him back i'm sure to be fired!" Mr. Weasley said. You could see the worried look on his face as he pushed a silver button, making the whole car become invisible. "Arthur you can't go flying this car around now. your going to have to let someone else deal with the dragon, they can't fire you if you had nothing to do with it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, her face turning pink. Mr. Weasley ignored her and with the push of a button they where flying through the air. The air flying in through the windows was cold on there faces as they chased the dragon. Hermione looked down onto the streets below and she could see ant sized people geting on and coming off trains. A funny feeling fell over her that Harry soon picked up on."Hermione whats wrong?" he said. " Harry what if we dont make it to the train in time, the last time I checked we had'nt even gotten our things yet and our list is so long what are we g-". "HERMIONE! calm down we will be fine trust me", Harry told her, trying to calm her down. They where right behind the dragon now. They had chased it up into the clouds so far that the muggles below had no idea that it was breathing fire above there heads."Hold on kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled, now bumping into the back of the dragon, trying to distract it. "Dad, how are we ever gonna get the thing out of the sky?" Fred yelled. "Well im going to-oh fred just shut up and let me do this!" Mr. Weasley snaped, as they bumped into the dragon one more time knocking the it sideways. Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and soon the dragon was falling towards all the people below. Hermione closed her eyes waiting to hear the thud but it didnt come and when she opened her eyes again it was floating beside the car unconscious, the chains around his neck blowing in the wind as they headed towards the ministry of magic building all hoping Mr. Weasley could get him back inside without anyone realizing he was gone. They arrived at the ministry a few minutes later. "Ron come up here and take the wheel. I need you to put it on the ground and then when I get out you pull it back up in the air and stay there untill I tell you otherwise...can you do that?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I guess so dad", Ron said as he climbed up to the drivers seat. "Ok let her down easy" Mr. Weasley told his youngest son. As Ron lowered the car down to the ground, his dad jumped out, then just as he was told, he raised it back up and made them invisible once more, and then they waited.

It was about an hour later when Mr. Weasley returned. "Everythings fine ill explain later. Right now we have to get these kids there things and on the train", Mr. Weasley said, hoping into the car. "So dad, did they notice the dragon was missing, tell us, how'd it go", George said anxiously. "It went fine georgey, they'd noticed but thanked me for bringing him back" Mr. Weasley said. "Athur you seem awfuly calm for a man who was worring about his job just a few moments ago..." Mrs. Weasley said suspicusly. "Yes well funny story, they told me I wouldn't have lost my job. Now, how much time do we have then" he said, avoding the subject. "ATHUR WEASLEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU. NOW LOOK YOU'VE FLEW THE CAR, WHICH I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO. YOU'VE CHASED A DRAGON WHICH I STRICKLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO, AND YOU'VE QUITE POSSIBLY MADE THE CHILDREN LATE FOR THE TRAIN. WHY IS IT YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, becoming very angry now. "Molly dear please lets just get the kids there things, shall we" he said lowering the car and parking it outside the leaky cauldron.

Hermione thought Mr. Weasley thought it best to keep away from his wife for a while and told them he'd stay and keep Hagrid company while Mrs. Weasley took them on into diagon alley.


End file.
